Sisi Kelam Radioaktif
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Ini hanyalah dua kisah sejarah yang pilu mengenai radioaktif. Sejarah mencatat kekelaman radioaktif yang telah merenggut nyawa manusia, namun kimia mencatatnya sebagai kecermelangan. Chemistry/History. Warning inside. RnR?


**Eka's Headnote :** Akhirnya... kesampaian juga saya mengetik fic yang berkaitan dengan MIPA! Yeah, KimiaxSejarah akan berjaya di Hetalia!

Sebenarnya saya ingin mengetik kumpulan fic ini menjadi sekitar 9 fic. Namun, karena saya begitu sibuk—_coret_mager_coret, _makanya saya hanya bisa menampilkan dua fic ini... (pundung dipojokan)

Oke, sebelum kita mulai fic ini, mari kita teriakkan 'ALL HAIL FOR CHEMISTRY!' (tebar laporan praktikum)

**Genre : Angst dan Hurt. **

**Pairing : Sebenarnya lebih ke non-pairing. Tapi terserah readers juga... *plak***

**Warning : (mungkin) OOC, historical fic campur dengan kimia, bikin pusing (?), typo, abal, dsb. Bagi anda yang alergi kimia, jangan terlalu dipaksakan (?) untuk membaca karena akan banyak hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kimia... *ditimpuk buku kuliah*

* * *

**

_Menutup mata pada sebuah kemunafikan,_

_bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak dibenarkan_

_Namun membiarkan kehancuran menghisap nyawa tanpa alasan,_

_Bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dimaafkan.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Sisi Kelam Radioaktif (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

_-_**Tragedi Hiroshima dan Nagasaki-

* * *

**

America masih terlihat bimbang; waktu memaksanya untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Majikannya—Harry S. Truman—telah bertitah bahwa ia harus meluluhlantakkan sebuah kota musuh bebuyutannya—yang dulunya adalah teman baiknya. Sebuah negara yang telah mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh dan tanpa ragu membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi niatnya. Sebuah negara yang berperan besar dalam pertumpahan darah massal yang dinamakan 'Perang Dunia II'. Sebuah negara yang memihak di balik tirai blok poros.

...Dialah Japan.

Demi sebuah perdamaian dunia, harus ada yang menjadi korbannya. Harus ada yang menjadi tumbal untuk menekan jumlah nyawa yang meninggalkan jasad dengan sia-sia. Itulah alasan America memberikan ultimatum pengeboman Hiroshima kepada Japan agar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"_Ini demi perdamaian, Japan—kau harus mengerti itu."_

"_...Karena kami—semua negara—tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi."_

Kembali kata-kata ultimatum itu meneror pikiran Japan. Ia tidak pernah mengerti maupun menerima alasan yang diucapkan mantan sahabatnya itu. Sejak kapan penghancuran suatu kota dengan bom atom dapat dijadikan alasan untuk perdamaian dunia?

***.***

America duduk di samping Paul Tibet—pilot Enola Gay—dengan ketegangan melintas di pikirannya. Jantungnya terus berdebar tak keruan. Mata biru langitnya berkali-kali menatap cemas sebentuk baja yang dinamakan 'Little Boy'. Bom atom itu tengah mengandung sebuah unsur radioaktif yang kadarnya dapat meluluhlantakkan sebuah kota. Ia sudah hafal di luar kepala unsur apa yang berada di dalam perut Little Boy.

Uranium.

Ya, Uranium. Sebuah unsur radioaktif berlambang U yang menghuni deret Aktinida dalam sistem periodik. Dengan menyandang nomor atom 92 dan bernomor massa 238, unsur ini telah berhasil memikat para ahli di Amerika Serikat untuk membuatnya menjadi penghancur berkekuatan eksplosif. Kekuatan ledakan bom atom itu melebihi jutaan _Trinitrotoluene_—atau disingkat TNT. Dalam hitungan kejapan mata, kota Hiroshima akan hancur.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dilema mulai menyelusup hatinya. Apakah ia harus berterima kasih kepada Henri Becquerel—selaku penemu radiasi unsur Uranium— atau malah mencacinya habis-habisan.

...Karena Japan akan mengalami mimpi terburuk seumur hidupnya.

...Karena teman baiknya, akan membencinya seumur hidup.

***.***

Tanggal 6 Agustus 1945, mata coklat itu terbelalak melihat gerbang neraka yang baru saja disaksikannya. Suara ledakan yang begitu dahsyat disertai dengan membumbungnya asap berbentuk cendawan raksasa di atas awan menyentak tubuhnya begitu jauh—terpental sejauh 200 meter. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini menjadi kelabu—membawa hawa kelam dan panas yang membara.

Jeritan kesakitan dan lolongan rasa panas rakyatnya membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ia tak tahan menyaksikan tubuh-tubuh mereka terbakar akibat radiasi dari Uranium. Sinar alfa, beta, maupun gamma terus memancar dan siap merenggut mangsa agar tuan mereka—unsur Uranium—mencapai inti yang stabil. Tak hanya itu, reaksi fisi membuat radiasi itu menjadi pembunuh nomor satu. Reaksi fisi membelah tubuh unsur Uranium menjadi unsur-unsur yang mematikan. Mereka meluruh, dan terus meluruh sembari mencabik-cabik tubuh manusia yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa, America-san?"

Desisan pelan keluar dari bibir Japan. Tubuhnya mulai limbung, lututnya mencium tanah yang sudah tercemar substansi Uranium. Tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan katana—merasakan radiasi membakar kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir perlahan di pelipisnya. Kota Hiroshima telah berubah menjadi neraka, api berkobar di jalan-jalan saat ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan. Mata coklatnya menatap nanar tumpukan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di depannya. Radioaktif telah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa di siang hari yang cerah.

Bulir-bulir hujan berwarna hitam membasahi tubuh Japan. Rakyat-rakyatnya yang kehausan tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengobati rasa haus selain meminum tetesan air yang sudah dikotori oleh partikel-partikel Uranium. Mereka tak peduli dengan resiko kematian yang menyambut mereka di depan mata. Sel-sel tubuh mereka telah dibunuh dengan keji oleh radioaktif yang meracuni sistem kerja sel tubuh.

Cairan merah menetes perlahan dari sudut bibir Japan, menodai tanah berwarna kehitaman yang basah oleh guyuran hujan hitam. Diiringi dengan lolongan kematian rakyatnya, pandangan mata coklat itu mulai mengabur.

Tubuh Japan terkulai di atas tanah hitam disertai guyuran hujan berwarna hitam. Ia terbaring di tengah neraka dunia, di tengah jeritan dan lolongan kesakitan saat ajal menjemput menjadi lagu pengantar tidur baginya.

***.***

Japan bersikeras tak mau bertekuk lutut di hadapan personifikasi _United Stated of America_. Meskipun seratus empat puluh ribu jiwa rakyat Hiroshima telah melayang, sementara sebagian besar rakyat Hiroshima yang masih hidup tengah digerogoti sel tubuhnya oleh kanker ganas—akibat radiasi Uranium, ia tetap tak mau menyerah. Lebih baik ia mati terkena radiasi daripada ia harus berlutut, mencium kaki sang negara adidaya.

Sayangnya, ia personifikasi negara—mortalitas tak bisa merenggut nyawanya.

"Jadi begitu," mata safir America menatap tajam pemuda berdarah Asia yang kini memberikan tatapan membunuh. "Kau harus siap-siap menerima akibatnya—jika kau tidak mau menyerah."

Kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu pergi meninggalkan Japan membeku di tempat. Pikirannya mulai di teror piiran-pikiran negatif. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan America? Apa meledakkan bom atom di Hiroshima—yang merupakan pusat otaknya di Jepang—tak cukup untuk mengultimatum dirinya?

Ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Misteri itu hanya tersimpan untuk America seorang.

***.***

Japan kembali lagi menelan pil pahitnya. Lagi-lagi, kotanya dibom atom oleh America. Kali ini sasarannya adalah kota Nagasaki—kota yang sebenarnya tidak direncanakan untuk menjadi sasaran peledakan bom atom. Kali ini, kota Nagasaki mengecap radiasi sebuah peledakan bom atom bernama 'Fat Man' yang sebenarnya adalah peledakan di luar rencana.

Radiasi kini menyeruak di kota Nagasaki. Sebuah unsur bernama Plutonium kini menjadi pemicunya. Meskipun efek unsur radioaktif berlambang Pu yang menyandang nomor atom 94 dan bernomor massa 239 itu tidaklah meminta nyawa lebih dari unsur Uranium, tetap saja jumlah delapan puluh ribu jiwa yang meninggal bukanlah jumlah yang terbilang sedikit.

Tanggal 9 Agustus 1945, Japan kembali mengecap panasnya neraka radioaktif. Dadanya bagaikan ditusuk berkali-kali katana. Darahnya yang telah mengecap radiasi radioaktif itu kembali menggelegak, merajam tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, kecuali hanya satu kata. Satu kata inilah yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa para rakyatnya. Satu kata itulah yang dapat menghindarkan pandangan yang mencabik-cabik ulu hatinya.

Menyerah—ya, menyerah.

Ia sudah tidak tahan—lagi.

Dengan setengah hati, ia bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat di bawah America di tanggal tersebut. Di tanggal 15 Agustus 1945, kekaisaran Jepang menyerah di bawah kaki _United Stated of America_. Tangannya gemetar menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih berisikan pernyataan penyerahan diri di tanggal 2 September. Sebuah catatan kelam telah berakhir tragis.

Perang Dunia II ditutup dengan sebuah ultimatum bom atom. Sejarah menorehkannya sebagai perkembangan kimia dalam bidang radioaktif. Ilmu kimia mulai melebarkan sayapnya setelah adanya bom atom, bagaikan sebuah rasa manis yang tercecap setelah datangnya rasa pahit.

* * *

**-Tragedi Chernobyl—Kota Mati-

* * *

**

Langit gelap pada pukul 1 lewat 23 dini hari adalah awal terbentuknya neraka bagi salah satu negara bagian dari otoritas Uni Soviet. Di saat belahan negara lain sedang menyelami alam mimpi, segerombolan orang terus berlari tanpa arah di kota Chernobyl. Mereka mencari perlindungan, namun mereka tak dapat menghindari luapan zat tak kasat mata yang terus memata-matai dan siap mencabut nyawa mereka.

Ukraine berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang melewati dan menabrak dirinya. Gadis berambut platinum pendek itu tidak percaya dengan indra penglihatannya. Mata biru langit itu menangkap momen-momen mengerikan saat suatu kecelakaan terbesar sepanjang sejarah terjadi di negaranya. Malam itu, tanggal 26 April 1986. Tepat jam 1 lewat 23 menit, tragedi itu terjadi.

Reaktor keempat PLTN—pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir—miliknya meledak di kota Chernobyl. PLTN tersebut telah meminta nyawa warga negaranya. Substansi-substansi radioaktif meluruh dan terus meluruh, menjadi suatu unsur yang mematikan bagi manusia yang berada di wilayah kekuasaannya. Unsur itu bagaikan bisa yang lebih mematikan daripada bisa binatang.

Ukraine memegang ulu hatinya yang berdenyut. Tangannya meremas dada kirinya yang mulai dirajam rasa nyeri. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan substansi besi berwarna merah. Begitu cepatnya efek sang radioaktif hingga mata biru gadis itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata dan jatuh mencium tanah yang sudah tercemar unsur radioaktif.

... Ia tak sanggup melihat neraka yang berada di hadapannya.

***.***

"Kakak, jangan menangis, _da_..."

Air matanya tidak bisa ditahan untuk tetap mengaliri pipi putihnya. Russia menghapus bulir-bulir bening air mata kakaknya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam yang lembut. Tak ada aura hitam yang biasa menyelubungi pemuda berkebangsaan Rusia tersebut. Yang ada sekarang adalah perasaan sedih akan penderitaan Ukraine yang terserang syok saat badan kesehatan sedunia—WHO—telah mengklaim dirinya kehilangan sekitar sembilan ribu jiwa rakyatnya akibat ledakan tersebut.

Sementara itu, mata safir Belarus hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya dingin—tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak tahu harus menghibur kakaknya atau menyalahkan kakaknya atas tragedi tersebut. Beberapa warga negaranya turut menjadi korban atas kecelakaan akibat kelalaian manusia-manusia di negara kakaknya. Sebuah eksperimen tanpa dasar telah menyebabkan reaktor PLTN di kota Chernobyl meledak. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk-ngutuk manusia tak bertanggung jawab itu.

...Hanya diam yang mengisi ketiga bersaudara itu. Di tengah bencana radioaktif, mereka terus menyaksikan unsur-unsur itu meracuni sistem kerja tubuh rakyat Chernobyl dan akhirnya melepaskan nyawa dari tubuh mereka.

***.***

"Russia, Belarus, maafkan aku..."

Gadis berambut pirang platinum pendek itu tak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya. Tubuhnya lemas akibat rakyatnya yang meregang nyawa dibunuh oleh radiasi radioaktif. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakan dampak itu, tetapi kedua adiknya menjadi imbas tragedi tersebut. Beberapa rakyat mereka mati direnggut radiasi radioaktif yang terus memancar dari PLTN yang terbakar.

"Itu semua salah orang-orang bodoh itu. Bukan dirimu, Kak."

Akhirnya Belarus mulai membuka dirinya untuk menghibur sang kakak. Walaupun ia tidak memeluk kakaknya—untuk menghibur, setidaknya ia telah membiarkan Russia merangkul kakaknya dan mengusap-usap punggung kakaknya agar ia merasa lebih tenang. Russia mengangguk setuju.

"Benar kata Belarus, _da_."

Ukraine hanya bisa menunggu tindakan majikannya untuk merehabilitasi kota Chernobyl. Kedua adiknya tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Kota Chernobyl kini menjadi kota tanpa penghuni—adapun penghuninya adalah orang-orang yang tinggal menghitung waktu untuk menjemput ajal. Kanker ganas akibat radiasi yang tak berkesudahan meskipun sudah sekitar 24 tahun berlalu. Hingga jam terus berdetak sampai sekarang, unsur radioaktif masih terus meminta korban kanker ganas sembari menunggu inti massanya menjadi stabil.

...Hingga kota tersebut menyandang julukan 'Kota Mati'.

**

* * *

#**

**Selesai**

**#

* * *

**

**GLOSARIUM**

**Alfa** : Salah satu partikel yang berdaya tembus kecil—hanya sekitar 2,8-8,5 cm. Radiasinya dapat memacu pertumbuhan sel kanker. Partikel ini memiliki nomor atom dan massa yang sama seperti Helium—2 dan 4—dan bermuatan positif.

**Beta** : Salah satu partikel yang berdaya tembus 100x sinar alfa dan radiasinya mendekati kecepatan cahaya. Sama seperti sinar Alfa, radiasinya berbahaya dan dapat menyebabkan kanker. Partikel ini bermuatan negatif.

**Gamma** : Salah satu partikel yang memiliki daya tembus paling besar—sekitar 10.000x sinar alfa. Partikel ini tidak bermuatan dan tidak memiliki massa.

**Peluruhan Radioaktif** : Proses perubahan unsur radioaktif untuk mencapai inti atom yang stabil.

**Radioaktif** : Suatu unsur yang inti atomnya tidak stabil. Unsur radioaktif terus meluruh dan memancarkan radiasi—agar menjadi unsur baru yang lebih stabil. Biasanya radioaktif memiliki nomor massa lebih dari 200.

**Reaksi Fisi : **Reaksi peluruhan radioaktif yang menghasilkan unsur-unsur baru dari hasil pembelahan inti berat yang nomor massanya lebih dari 200.

**Waktu Paruh** : Waktu yang dibutuhkan unsur radioaktif agar meluruh hingga setengah dari massanya.

***.***

**Sumber :** Buku 'Kimia Dasar' : Konsep-konsep inti—penulis : Raymond Chang, buku rangkuman Kimia SMA—penerbitnya gagas media, power point Kimia Dasar dari dosen saya mengenai bab 'Kimia Inti', Buku sejarah SMA kelas 12 IPA—penerbitnya Erlangga—untuk sejarah pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, serta blog eramuslim untuk tragedi Chernobyl.

**Tambahan :** Pengambilan setting dan penggambaran ' Tragedi Hiroshima dan Nagasaki' terinspirasi dari sebuah film dokumenter berjudul 'Hiroshima'.

* * *

**Eka's note :** WAAAIII! Saya akhirnya dilantik jadi staff departemen keilmiahan HMD Kimia UI 2011! *W*Btw, ini percobaan 'menulis' KimiaxSejarah! ^^ Uhuhu... dua pelajaran yang saling 'ga nyambung' ini ternyata bisa disatukan! Tapi... fail ending! (headbang) Gomen, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan eksperimen seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pihak pengelola PLTN sehingga reaktor bisa meledak.

Maafkan saya wahai kepala departemen keilmiahan! Bukannya nyari bahan artikel, malah ngetik fic 'percobaan' yang berakhir gaje ini... (headbang lagi)

Mau ngasih pengumuman (?). Saya akan hiatus mulai bulan Maret dan (mungkin) kembali menulis pada bulan Juni—saat sudah selesai UAS. Author (sok) sibuk ini akan semakin sibuk dengan mid test yang diperkirakan jatuh pada bulan Maret. (pundung dipojokan)

Oke, saya sudah selesai ngebacot. Mohon reviewnya... ^^


End file.
